


What Lurks Below

by TheManifold



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Backstory, Diary/Journal, F/M, archive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManifold/pseuds/TheManifold
Summary: After finding a mysterious report about something in the sea while trying to help Zelda unlock her powers. Link and the Champion start digging deeper into this report, finding something that could changes Hyrule forever.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Born In The Storm

Link along with the other champions are in Hyrule Castle’s library trying to help Zelda find a way to unlock her powers. Inside the library are towering bookshelves that reach the ceiling. Within these spires of books are desks and chairs. At one of these desks is Zelda, who is currently enthralled in her book, piles of books adorn the desk. Revali sitting in a chair nearby was reading books about Ritos and criticizing how wrong it was, Urbosa was helping Zelda read through the mountain of books at the desk. Mipha was reading a book, about a Zora princesses and a Hylian, beside Zelda. Daruk was having difficulties, not with reading but trying to fill the pages without destroying them. Link however was combing through the bookshelves deep within the library. 

As Link is looking at the spines of the books he spots one that seems out of place. A small leather bound book that has collected dust, corners of the book seems to be falling apart. No title on the spine of the book, nor on the front. Intrigued with it Link grabs it carefully and brings it back to everyone else. 

“Hey Zelda, have any idea what this book is about?” Asked Link

Looking up from her book Zelda glances over at it. “No I’ve never seen it before,” replied Zelda a little bit puzzled. Link opened the book, and began reading. 

“You’re not going to share with the rest of us Link,” Urbosa Chimes. Noticing that all the Champions are looking at Link expectantly, He sighs and begins reading aloud...

  
  
  


Journal 1 

Archivist Mike Langast, Date 3/12/1,464 

I was sent by Princess Zelda to look into an outrageous story that a group of fishermen have made. They clam some sort of God of the sea has been taking their fish and killing some of them. Upon my arrival it seemed that most of the villagers in the fishing village were waiting by the docks. When I asked why they were waiting they responded with 

“Because no one at central Hyrule would come to our aid we took things into our own hands”

With further information gathering I’ve been told that a group of fishermen went hunting for this so-called God. They were being led by a man named Odin (the villagers called him Old Man Odin) and they took his ship, The Molten Leviathan out to sea. 

After waiting for three more hours a ship was spotted, heavily damaged I noticed a large mass being dragged behind it. 

Another hour passed the ship is docked, and by her grace Hylia they were right. Instead of a God they killed some sort of beast, the villagers were praising Odin. Thus I must conclude that their claims were mostly true, a beast was lurking off our shores. Killing our people, destroying ships, all the while we did nothing. 

(Below this point is the description of the beast’s body that they brought back.)

The beast head is fairly large, the heads max length is around 80 ft, three eyes are located on each side of the head, all three eyes create a diagonal line sloping down from back eye to front eye. One set facing forward while two more sets facing outwards. This suggests that the beast is a predator, and the two extra sets of eyes may have allowed it to have a full view of its surroundings. Each eye has the same design yellow with a singular black slit (similar to a reptile) and each eye has a diameter of around 5ft which is similar size to a Hylian. 

The teeth of the beast are also hylian sized with a few smaller teeth (which makes me believe this is a juvenile. And this scares me). The jaw itself seems able to crush bone and rock, furthermore a unique characteristic to the jaw allows it to split in two. This may allow it to bite larger creatures (similar to a snake). The tongue however doesn’t share this characteristic. 

Moving to the top of the head the beast seems to have bone-like horn protrusions, that I guess could form a crown of bone (which is why the villagers gave it the nickname ’The King’). These bone-like horns aren’t just found on the head, in fact it seems to appear throughout the creature. 

Two scythe-like forearms located 20ft from the head. It’s purpose I can only hypothesize, but I can ensure they were used in combat. The front of the scythes have the same bone-like protrusion, forming a biological blade. The other purpose I speculate is feeding, similar to Praying Mantises or even like us Hylians. 

At the rear of the beast are twelve tentacles. Each tentacle is 100ft long ending in a bone hook (Eerily similar to fishing hooks). One side of the tentacles have suction cups. While the other has Thousands of small bone barbs, I presume that these barbs are used in combat. The barbs would hook into a creature, then the tentacle would pull, causing mass damage to exposed flesh. Lastly, I must address the fact that these creatures have supernatural abilities. From what the fishermen have told me these creatures have the power to control the weather, waters, and even raw energy ( I wonder if these creatures have more magic abilities that we may never know about). 

These leviathans I have named Crallaks (meaning six eyed leviathans) for future reports and findings. After I’ve named the Crallak species, Odin’s Son took it as his surname no longer were they known as Thornin’s but as Crallak’s, mocking the beast their ancestor slayed. This concludes my findings…

  
  
  


Everyone takes a moment to take in everything they just heard. Could it be true, could there really be something like this in the sea. 

“I for one think it’s completely fake, no Hylian could kill something like that,” retorted Revali.

“Why not? We’ve had Heros fight worse,” responds Daruk.

“I hate to say this, but I agree with Revali. I doubt something like this would go unnoticed for so long,” begrudgingly agreed Urbosa, “how about you Mipha?”

“Well… I think it’s real, we hardly know what’s in the ocean. I’ve also heard tales from Zoras about a coral reef that moves. It could be possible,” responds Mipha 

Zelda sighs rubbing her head. “Well it’s getting late, we can debate in the morning. As well as maybe there could be more information in the library about these Crallaks,” informs Zelda. Everyone nodded in agreement, they’ve been in the library for most of the day. Each of the Champions went to their respective rooms within Hyrule castle. 

As Link begins to open his door but stops when he sees Mipha pops her head around the corner of the hall. “Lady Mipha, what can I do for you?” Asked Link, as he gave her a wide smile. 

“For starters I was hoping to stay with you for the night and secondly what did you think about that report?” Informs Mipha.

Smiling Link opens his door and gestures for Mipha to go in first. “I would be happy if you stayed with me, and I don’t have an answer to your question. I think we’ll have to see if there is anything else on this Crallak creature, and family,” answers Link. As Mipha walks past he gives her a kiss and walks in after her.


	2. The Eating Madness

Link was stirred from his slumber as a bright light punched a hole into his dark room. He felt something laying beside him, when looking over he smiles. A familiar red Zora sleeps beside him, he gently shakes her wake.

“Mipha… Mipha, we need to get up, or else someone will notice,” said Link

Mipha slowly looked at Link rubbing her eye, frowning. “Five more minutes?” She asked

“I wish, but we must get up, but when the Calamity is defeated I promise we won’t have to hide our relationship,” reinsured Link. As he got out of bed, and started to dress himself. While Mipha slowly moved out of bed and begun putting on her jewelry and Champion garments.

After getting ready Mipha and Link made their way to the dining hall where the rest of the Champions awaited them.

“Sleeping late again,” retorted Urbosa. Both Mipha and Link said nothing, and quickly sat down. 

“Well I did manage to find another report from Archivist Mike Langast, before breakfast was made,” informed Zelda as she held another small leather bound book in her hand.

“Well go on read it,” eagerly asked Daruk. As Zelda opened the book and started to read aloud.

•=•=•=•=•

Archivist Mike Langast. Date 8/3/1,515

ill health has taken me, I’ve confined myself to my home out of fear that I’ll spread this curse. I have many regrets and mistakes I’ve made, but now I’ll die. Not of old age, but because of that bloody Crallak… I should start from the beginning.

The date was 1/3/1,515. I was sent on a new assignment, I would accompany a group of explorers who were planning to chart the sea (and hopefully the rest of our world) the one leading the charge was known as Captain Pat and his ship Dervish. We sailed across the ocean recording all that we’ve found, until a month later when we came across an island far south of Hyrule. The people there were similar to hylians, they called themselves humans, and they were suffering from some sort of disease. While anchored off their cost we decided to aid them as much as we can. I was tasked to identify the disease, and what I found baffled me. It wasn’t just a singular disease, if fact it was multiple, dozens that I could identify and dozens of that I couldn’t. When talking to the chief of the village he said that the worst of the sick were burned, for when they died they would rise again. Which was impossible (I now know otherwise).

The chief told both me and Captain Pat about the forbidden zone, which was located off the island's southern coast. Both me and Captain Pat were intrigued by this forbidden zone, when asking why it’s forbidden the chief told us that is how all of this started. A fisherman went into the forbidden zone and when he returned the diseases started. Wanting to get to the bottom of this me and Captain Pat decided to take his ship and explore this forbidden zone. (I hate my curiosity, and my hunger for knowledge).

We could tell when we entered the forbidden zone, the water turned from it’s vibrant blue to a clouded light brown that gave most of us an eerie feeling. As we continued deeper into the zone we could notice any life would be dead and floating at the surface of the water, but I believe far more lies below. I began to notice as we grew deeper into the forbidden zone that the fish in the water started to mutate and change into horrible monstorits. After a full day of sailing we made it to the middle of the forbidden zone, we were hoping to have found something but all we could see was open water. So we thought whatever was causing this must be on the ocean floor. So we debated what to do, we lacked the equipment to explore the ocean floor, but wanted to help the people so for the timing being we anchored down and stayed the night in the middle of the forbidden zone. Some of the crew seemed uneasy, others seemed drawn to the water, out of fear of infection we locked those that wanted into the water in the brig. 

I didn't sleep much, too much on my mind, so early in the morning I made my way up to the deck and noticed that we,ve moved out of the center of the forbidden zone. This was impossible considering we’re anchored, then it hit me like a bokoblin, the zone was moving. I gave a quick shout and we started to hoist the anchor   
and began to chase the center. The crew in the brig were still acting erratic, still trying to enter the water. 

Once we entered what we thought was the center is when all hell broke loose. I don’t know how but one of the erratic crewmen broke loose and started a fire on the ship. By the time we noticed, it became an inferno no matter what we did we couldn’t put it out (I now think it was supernatural fire). We quickly started to prepare our rowboats, filling it with supplies we could save. Again somehow the possessed crewmen got out and started throwing themselves off into the water. Either by fate or by bad luck one of the possessed crew members knocked me over.

I quickly held my breath as I entered the water, not wanting to ingest any of the infected water. As I opened my eyes I could quickly see how murky it was, my eyes burned, but I kept them open, and that is when I saw it. Lurking in the water was a Crallak, I knew this creature by heart, but something felt off about this one. As I took a close look I started to make out details.

Three sickly green eyes looked at me, each eye seemed to be 60ft in diameter, their singular black slit more prominent. I could see some blood seeping out from behind one of the eyes. The bone-like horns seemed normal except for the few cracked or broken ones. then I noticed the scales were a brown color, which seemed unhealthy, I nearly threw up as I examined further. The skin and scales of it were rotting away, I could see some of the muscles, bones and one of the eye seems to be falling out.

Its mouth seemed to form a smile, I watched as some of the teeth ripped though it’s own skin. I then focused on it’s jaw, a portion of it had rotten away and only the bone remained, some sort of brown mist or fog poured out of the hole. I could also see the tongue moving in the mouth. I wish I could see more of the beast but I could only see the head. 

It’s maw opened as more of the fog poured out, it’s tongue moving more erratically. I thought this mindless beast was going to eat me (I wish it did) then something miraculous happened. A voice filled my head, a sickly raspy voice (I still remember it’s words). 

“You’re one from the burning ship, one we haven’t seen before,” it spoke. “Can I eat it?” “No!” “We can use it, we can experiment on it and make it perfect like us.”

I had to take a moment, it’s mouth wasn’t moving so indeed it was speaking to me within my own mind. Furthermore were there three different personalities? And what did it mean by perfect, it seemed sick. Wait, It seemed to take offense to that, could it read my thoughts?

“Yes, we can,” It confirmed

“what is your name?” I thought. 

“We’re Nurk,” it replied “we can make you perfect.” “Or we could eat you for your comment on us being sick” “yes, we aren’t sick, but perfect.” 

I didn’t need to ask why it was killing the villagers with diseases, it was doing it because it thought it was making them perfect. I guess Crallaks are intelligent and this one seemed to be eaten by madness. I needed air, and furthermore I’d seem to be agitating it more. When I broke the surface I could see the rowboat in the water, and one came over to me and pulled me aboard. I noticed Captain Pat and I quickly told him what I saw.

Unfortunately for us we had no idea which way to row, so we all drifted together. Luck was not on our side as we noticed multiple crew mates growing ill. They would start to develop a rash similar to the brown rot from Nurk. After a couple of days they would start to scratch at it, they kept scratching until they started to bleep and kept going until they hit bone. The individual would grow more aggressive, and begin attacking others. So anyone who started to get aggressive we threw over and rowed away. I watch men, and teens kill themselves by scratching, or by our hands. 

After 5 months only me and Captain Pat are left, and after a few more weeks we finally hit Hyrules coast. We both quickly got out of the boat and went our separate ways. I wasn’t as lucky as I thought, the same rash and scratching is taking a hold of me. I must bandage myself regularly, if not I’ll start digging into myself. I warn you, whoever is reading this, don’t look for me, don’t touch my blood. I am protecting Hyrule…

•=•=•=•=•

Revali pushed his plate away retorting “I’m full, can we get back to the library and forget this whole thing,”

Zelda nods, “yes we should, I think we’re close to figure out way I can’t use my powers. As for these Crallaks I believe Revali is right. We haven’t seen one since, and this Archivist clearly is insane.”

“What makes you say that Zelda?” Asked Mipha 

“Later in this book,” adds Zelda as she flipped through the book, occasionally touching some dried blood that was left on some of the pages. Zelda clears her throat…

•=•=•=•=•

Date… who care for a date anymore. What is a date, why.

I’ve been blacking out, and that cup of water everytime I look at, I see it, lurking just below the surface, calling out at me. It needs me, it wants me. 

I stopped scratching, but I can’t control my legs. Why should I care I never needed them. The voices are back whispering to me beckoning to the water…

•=•=•=•=•

“You’re right, he did go insane,” agreed Mipha.

“Then it’s settled, Crallaks don’t exist therefore no hylian could kill it,” stated Revali as he stands. Zelda also stands

“We chould really get back to work,” chimed Zelda. All the champions nodded and they make their way back to the library. Link notices Mipha is blankly staring off. Pulling her aside from the group studying, and in Revali’s cast gloating.

“Mipha are you ok?” asked Link, who seemed extremely worried for Mipha.

“Yes I am, just thinking is all. I do agree with Zelda that Archivist Mike Langast went insane. But his first report. He was sane, so I believe Crallaks are real,” confessed Mipha.

Link took a moment to think, he has never been good with words instead he prefers to be quiet. “If they are real, they aren’t our concern right now. The Calamity is,” said Link.

Mipha nods in agreement, but she can’t shake the feeling like something is going to go wrong. She’s trusting her gut, and she knows about the Crallak family. She knows they’re real, because she talked to one of them. Link then brings her back to the rest of the group. 

Upon their return Zelda began to cough uncontrollably. She continued to cough until she vomited up blood in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve met Nurk, our third largest Crallak we’ve made. Also yes Crallak are sentient, intelligent creatures smarter than Hylians and Humans. We thank you all for the support so far.


	3. Dark Depths

Chapter 3

Dark Depths 

Zelda took a moment to breathe, her left hand holding a small amount of her blood that she just coughed up. Urbosa, worried for Zelda’s health, picked her up and brought her back to her room.

“Urbosa I’m ok,” informed Zelda. This upset Urbosa, clearly Zelda wasn’t ok and Urbosa cares deeply for Zelda. Urbosa remembers when the queen died, King Rhoam was stricken with grief. He was never the same afterwards, fearing he would lose his daughter, Zelda, King Rhoam became protective. This was also the first time Urbosa met Zelda after her birth. Zelda was three years old when her mother passed, Urbosa found it heartbreaking to tell a little girl that her mother will never wake up again. Sadly it’s still a mystery on how the Queen died. She was in perfect health, yet somehow died to a heart attack. 

Zelda’s coughing snaps Urbosa back to reality “Zelda you aren’t ok, you may be coming down with something. So I’ll go get a doctor, who’ll be the one to decide if you’re fine,” explains Urbosa. Zelda nods, and lays down on her bed.

Urbosa closes the door to Zelda’s room behind her, sighs, and looks to the rest of the Champions. Not uttering a word to the rest of the Champions, Urbosa leaves looking for a doctor. Once Urbosa found a doctor, she explained that Zelda might be ill. Not wanting the King to worry for his daughter the Doctor agreed to examine her and was taken back to Zelda’s quarters.

“Now I need time with the patient, so I would advise you all to say out here just in case. I would hate for the Champions to also get ill,” informed the Doctor. Urbosa gave the Doctor ‘Touch her inappropriately I kill you’ look and compiled, along with the rest of the Champions. 

Mipha was worried, she believed that Zelda was infected with the same plague as Archivist Mike Langast. Link noticed Mipha’s behavior and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Around thirty minutes of pure silence among the Champions until it was broken by the door flying open, as the Doctor exits Zelda’s room and looks towards the Champions.

“I don’t know what is wrong with the princess, this disease I’ve never seen anything like it. I can identify similarities to other diseases, but I doubt that the medication will help,” explained the Doctor.

“What are the symptoms?” Asked Daruk. 

“Well… a strange rash, it’s like nothing I’ve even seen before. The coloration of the rash is abnormal, it looks like a sickly brown. She has started to scratch at the rash, which she shouldn’t. I suggest she gets the rashes bandaged daily, furthermore her throat is swelling. She’s also occasionally coughing, which leads her to throw up her own blood. I still don’t know what’s causing blood to form in her mouth, but her condition may change,” the Doctor described, “if you excuse me I need to inform the King about this. I’ll keep you all posted on her health.”

It seemed as if somehow Zelda got infected with the same disease as Archivist Mike Langast, that seems impossible right?

Mipha worried, if Zelda dies then so does all of Hyrule, maybe this is what Zeth was talking about. Either way they needed to find a cure. “We need to go back to the library, we need to find more information on this Nurk,” stated Mipha. A thought lingered in Mipha’s head, maybe the book Zelda was reading was still there. On the other hand Urbosa doubted that Zelda was infected with a 23,000 year old disease. 

“Well with my phenomenal reading skill this should be no challenge at all, I will locate this Crallak Nurk and find a cure for Zelda,” Revali blurted out.

“But I thought you said Crallak’s don’t exist,” retorts Urbosa. 

“Well I was miss informed,” replied Revali. 

With a huff Link grabs Mipha’s hand and starts making his way towards the library. “Keep an eye on Zelda for us, we will look more into this,” commands Link. 

Link respects Revali but there are times he isn’t helpfully, especially right now. The doors to the library opens as both Link and Mipha enter. They scoured the hall for hours but didn't find anything they couldn’t find the book Zelda was reading from earlier. They checked every bookshelf over and over again. Both Link and Mipha were getting tired. It seemed as if all hope was lost, until another leather bound journal tucked away and forgotten behind several books within the endless bookshelves of Hyrule Castle. Link with renewed energy diggs it out, opens the book, and begins to read aloud to Mipha without hesitation.

=•=•=•=•

_ Heather Vivdo current date 4/13/20,232  _

_ It’s been 10 years since my mentor Gabriel Thiurs has gone missing. He told me he was researching an ancient report about a leviathan. I too have done research and found the old document. I’m curious how these beasts grow to such size. I hypothesize that Crallak’s can live as long as they have a stable food supply, and the only way for them to die is by combating it or starvation. Sadly I can’t test my theory, for I need alive Crallak.  _

_ Heather Vivdo current date 4/16/20,232 _

_ I’ve been invited to join an exploratory team, who will be traveling past the northern part of Akkala. We will be following the eastern coast. Unfortunately I’ll be the only Gerudo on the team, it’s good to see that my skills are recognized. _

_ Heather Vivdo current date 6/5/20,232 _

_ For the past two months we’ve seen spectacular things. The coast is more rocky and uneven which are completely different from the ones back in Hyrule. It also allows for new creatures to hide in between the rock. Sadly I haven’t found any yet, but I’m sure I’m close to discovering something new.  _

_ It all changed over night, when preparing for camp along a cliffside close to the ocean we heard some loud thuds. When looking outside my tent I looked on with both aw and fear. Two scythe-like forearms slammed down on the ground. Pulling itself up to the cliffs edge was a Crallak, my heart rate increased as I could do nothing but look. The eyes were much larger then Archivist Mike Langast Initially described them to be. 15 feet in diameter, over three times the original Crallak Archivist Mike Langast saw. I quickly noticed that the scales weren’t black but a pale white. It’s mouth curled into a smile, I should be running the other way, but this wave of calmness washed over me. That’s when the miracle happened, I'm lucky I keep this journal on me. _

_ “What are you?” A female voice rang out in all of our heads. Crallaks aren’t mindless beasts, they are just as intelligent as us. It’s eyes scanned each of us, until I brought up the courage to speak.  _

_ I told her, I’m a Gerudo and my companions were Hylian. I also told her we were from Hyrule, just south of here.  _

_ “You’re from the south, then you must’ve met Aruzzen,” the she Crallak informed us.  _

_ I had to explain to her that none of us have met this Aruzzen, so much for brave Hylian voe none of them had the balls to speak a word.  _

_ “Oh, I’m not surprised, she has a distrust for all land folks. Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nezzura, at your service,” Nezzura babbled. “What are your names?” She shifted her posture, she took one of her scythe forearms and over lapped it with the other then rests her head on top.  _

_ We each took turns to introduce ourselves, it didn’t take long for the four other voe to say their names. Finally I introduced myself, she seemed excited to meet us. This was my opportunity to gain more information on Crallaks, things we’ve missed in the past. So I asked her how long Crallaks live for, as I gestured at her.  _

_ Nezzura tilted her head to one side. “You’ve named my kind Crallaks? Interesting, anyway to answer your question I don’t think we die of old age. We die either to starvation or in combat,” Nezzura spoke, confirming my theory. “But I do know of one, we call it The One That Hungers. My hatcher told me about it, said it was big and scary, ate all those who ventured into it’s maw. Also ate bad hatchlings, and those that left at night.“ _

_ I felt that this One That Hungers was some sort of children’s story that parents would tell their kid to make sure they did stay out at night. By her expression, she still believes in it, How sad. _

_ “I’ll confess, I get lonely out here and it’s nice that none of you ran away in fear. Anytime I try and talk to any land creature they end up running away. So I thank you for giving me a chance to speak,” Nezzura confided. _

_ My stomach dropped, we didn’t run because we were frozen in fear. How long has she been out here, alone. Each of us looked at each other, shame washed over all of us. We presume she would kill us, but she only want to talk. _

_ “Well it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get something to eat. Oh and before I forget, if there is anything you need help with don’t be afraid to come look for me. I would love to help,” Nezzura stated. She then pushes herself off the cliff, diving back into the water. _

=•=•=•=•

Link stops reading, this journal had nothing to help them. No clues, is Zelda damned to die? If she does it will also be the death of Hyrule, and he would’ve failed. 

Mipha also feared for the worse, she worried for her little brother and her father. However this Nezzura said that she was willing to help Heather, maybe she could help them. She also found it odd that Heather never found Archivist Mike Langast’s journal. Which confirmed that these Crallak’s are sentient before she did. 

“This is a dead end, where do we go from here? Do we keep looking, hoping we stumble across an answer. I can’t sit and do nothing,” Link grumbled. Mipha couldn’t agree more, she wanted to seek out Nezzura, and maybe she’ll have an answer for them.

“You know we could go ask Nezzura for help. She was willing to help Heather, who just listened. Maybe she’ll help those in need, “ informed Mipha, hopping to cheer up Link.

“I don’t know Mipha, it seems far fetched. We have no idea where this Nezzura could be. Furthermore, I doubt that she’ll help us,” explained Link.

“Well we have nothing else to go on, we scoured the whole place and found nothing else. Trust me Link, I have faith Hylia will guide us,” encouraged Mipha. Link couldn’t argue, Mipha made a good point. What else can they do, they have no other lead.

“Alright, I guess I’ll go and look for this Nezzera, and see if she is willing to aid us.” Link caves in. Mipha didn’t like when Link left her, especially when it’s to do something reckless, so no matter what she’ll be by his side. She also fears that Zeth’s prophecy may come true, and Link will die.

“I’m coming with you Link, and don’t think I’ve forgotten about our promises. I promised you that I’ll heal you no matter what. I intend to keep my promise, I would never forgive myself if you got injured and I wasn’t there to heal you. So as I said I’m coming with,” Mipha conferenced, while giving Link puppy eyes. Link was conflicted, he didn’t want to endanger Mipha but knows she can handle herself. As well as they would get to spend much needed time together. Link sighs in defeat.

“Alright you win, but you do understand we have to get up early. We’ll need to cover as much ground as possible,” Link teased. Mipha’s face went from begging to a frown. Link knew all too well that Mipha doesn’t like getting up early in the morning.

“Fine, but we get to sleep together,” Mipha grumbled. “We also should eat something soon, we’ve forgotten to eat lunch.”

“Right, we’ll eat after we fill the other Champions about our plan,” Link added. Mipha nodded in agreement, Link held onto Heather's journal and started to weave his way out of the library with Mipha following behind.

Making their way back to Zelda’s quarters, Link and Mipha find Urbosa sitting on a chair, placed on the opposite wall facing the door. Both Mipha and Link noticed that there was only one chair in the hallway. It wasn’t well decorated; only a few paintings litter the halls, and the occasional desk. A red carpet with a white border leads both ways up and down the hall. But that was ordinary for the halls of Hyrule castle. 

Urbosa turned her head towards the approach footsteps, seeing both Link and Mipha a faint smile appeared on Urbosa’s face. She was hoping that both Link and Mipha found something to explain the whole situation, and seeing another leather bound journal in Link's hands gave Urbosa more hope. 

“Urbosa, where is Daruk and Revali?” Asked Mipha, as she walked up to Urbosa.

“They both went to get something to eat, and Revali still thinks he can single handedly save Zelda. He’s wrong, is that another eather book in Link's hands? Please say you found something useful in it,” pressed Urbosa.

“Well...it wasn’t what we expected, but to sum it up we might be able to locate some who could help us,” informed Link. Urbosa’s smile fades.

“I see..,” trailed Urbosa.

“So me and Link are going to go investigate, and I’m sure we’ll find something. I’m sure we can help Zelda, we just need to track down Nurk and find a cure,” Mipha reinsured. Urbosa only a light huff, her gaze shifts from Link and Mipha to the floor. 

“Mipha’s right, we can't give up. We’ll investigate this lead we have while you, Daruk, and Revali keep investigating here. Me and Mipha will leave in the morning, but I’m starving you should join us, you need to eat something. I’ll make some of my Salmon Risotto,” added Link. Mipha’s face lit up, she wasn’t one for cooked fish, but she loved Links cooking. Urbosa kept looking at the ground.

“I’ll think about it, but you two should eat first, you have a long trip ahead of you..,” mumbled Urbosa.

With that both Link and Mipha made their way towards the kitchen and dining hall. As Link prepared some Salmon Risotto, as his mind drifted towards his journey head. Will it really help Zelda, or is it just a wild goose chase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just met Nezzura, our current smallest Crallak. Excluding the one killed by Odin in chapter 1. Nezzura is the one on the cover for What Lurks Below, which most of you probably already figured out. Furthermore we at TheManifold want to give you the best chapters possible, so updates may be longer. We also want to thank those who support us in this endeavor, and thanks to all those who gave us wonderful feedback.


	4. Child of The Storm

Chapter 4

Child of The Storm.

Mipha was stuffed, Link’s Salmon Risotto was to die for. Each bite she took was heaven. She had 3 servings, and Mipha was debating about a 4th. Meanwhile Link had 2 servings of Salmon Risotto. 

Rarely was Link bested in a eating competition, he had a black hole as a stomach. Lately however his Appetite was dwindling. Was it due to Zelda’s well being? Or was it something else. Link's head started to hurt again, he couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t have a headache.

“Link are you alright,” Mipha asked. Worrying that Link wasn’t feeling well.

“I’m fine, I just have a slight headache. It’ll pass,” Link replied. Link doesn’t want to worry Mipha, just because he has a headache. “I’ll feel better in the morning I promise.”

“Ok.. what time is it anyway?” Mipha questioned. Link glances out the window, it was already dark, maybe 10 or even 11 o-clock in the evening. 

“I’m guessing close to 11-ish, it’s hard to tell without the Sheikah Slate. Either way it’s late, we should get some rest. In the morning we’ll talk with the rest of the Champions, then head out,” Link informed.

“We should also stop by the Domain. I need to inform my father that I’ll be accompanying you on your journey,” Mipha stated. She then grabs both hers and Link's bowls along with their cutlery, and brings them back into the kitchen. Link grabbed the two cups that Mipha left behind and followed after her.

“Alright, It would also be nice to see Sidon again,” Link added. Link helping Mipha clean the dishes, Link’s mind began to wander again. It’s been 3 months since Link last saw Sidon, has he grown? Is he still as adorable as Link remembers? Link thought he should get a gift for his old playmate and friend, but what would he like? 

“Link, I think that cup is clean,” Mipha said snapping Link out of his train of thought. Realizing Mipha has been finished for a while now, and is waiting in the doorway for Link. Her left hand on the door frame, while her right hand is on her hip. 

Link realized that he must’ve been lost in his thoughts for quite some time, because Mipha had finished cleaning up. Link then put the cups back and made his way back to Mipha.

“Sorry about that, I was deep in thought,” Link responded. Mipha smiled, any time she mentioned Sidon Link would usually zone out for a while. Mipha knew that both Sidon and Link were best friends, and oftentimes seemed more like brothers than friends. She couldn’t wait for the Calamity to pass and their lives to go back to normal.

“It’s fine, I’m also exhausted, do you think I could stay with you again?” Mipha questioned. 

Link smiled and replied. “Of course your majesty,” as they both made their way to Links room.

When Link opened the door, the familiar room lay before Mipha. The simple bed with a night stand in the top right corner of the room. A desk was stationed in the top left corner of the room. In the bottom left corner was a wardrobe. 

Link left Heather’s journal on his nightstand, then began to undress himself As Mipha removed her jewelry. Mipha crawled into bed and a few moments later Link hopped into bed with Mipha.

Link lay in bed, Mipha had already fallen asleep. It has always astounded him how quickly Mipha could fall asleep, while Link struggled to fall asleep. There was so much on his mind. Zelda was in danger, and she is key to sealing Calamity Ganon. If she died so does everyone else Link loves, and most importantly all of Hyrule dies. There was a lot of pressure on Link, he is the chosen Hero after all. 

Wanting to get his mind off of impending doom, Link picks up the journal that sits on his nightstand and begins to read the next entry.

•=•=•=•=•

_Heather Vivdo current date 6/6/20,232_

_We still can’t believe last night's encounter. We’ve met a Crallak, a living one, a real one. On top of that I believe the Crallak we’ve met is female, she said her name was Nezzura. She helped confirm a theory of mine, that Crallaks live as long as they have a stable food source._

_After some more chit chat Nezzura thanked us for spending time with her, but I still do feel guilty. We didn’t intentionally spend time with her, we feared she was going to kill us._

_It finally dawned on me after a night's rest, she never wanted to hurt us. In fact I think she protected us._

_In the morning we found some bizarre tracks. Upon further inspection we found dozens of these unknown animal tracks, but whatever they were, they had paws. similar to wolves, but much larger, however it’s smaller than bear paws. The tracks themselves wonder around the camp, then they dart inland. Away from the cliff. When examining the cliff’s edge we noticed large impacts that weren’t there last night._

_I have my own theory of what happened. Thanks to my tracking skills, and my Zoology background._

_I think a predatory animal was scoping out our camp. Then a larger creature appeared, scaring off the animal stalking our camp. I believe I know this larger creature as Nezzura. She must’ve returned and scared this beast off._

_Unfortunately the vow Thomas Duke doesn’t trust Nezzura. Thomas, I mean The Duke as he keeps insisting we call him. He is a rather portly man, he’s the smallest vow here, standing at 5 feet 4 inches. He has long curly black hair, striking icy blue eyes. A few of his teeth are replaced with golden teeth._

_The Duke thinks she’s deceiving us, making us lower our guard, then killing us. Personally The Duke is a bit of an idiot, he doesn’t have a scientific background like the rest of us. In fact the only reason he’s here is because he’s the one paying for this exploration. The other three vow are unsure, but after telling them about how Nezzura could’ve protected us. This seemed to easy them a little bit._

_We packed up camp and continued north. Sadly no signs of new life._

_  
Heather Vivdo current date 6/13/20,232 _

_It’s been a week since we’ve met Nezzura. So far we haven’t had another interaction with her. On the other hand we’ve come across a few new life forms. Such as The Bright Berry Crab, as Levi had pointed out that the crab looks like a cluster of bright red berries. Now Levi is the team geologist, he is a rather slender vow, from what he’s told me he’s in his early 30’s . He’s also the tallest vow, standing at 6 feet. He has short chestnut brown hair, along with a thick beard that covers the majority of his lower face. He has bright emerald green. I find his eyes fit his personality, he is a cheery and vibrant person, always has a positive outlook._

_The crabs themselves are 5 inches long and 3 inches wide. The shell of the crab resembles that of a cluster of berries. Which is interesting, I wonder why it appears to be berries?_

_What is it hiding from…_

_The scenery so far has been extraordinary for the most part it’s been mountainous. Even from the rocky coast we traveled down the jagged teeth of this mountain range left me bewildered. The mountains themselves blanketed by green, the smell of pine lingers in the air. The top of the mountains covered in snow, Light of the sun glistening off the snow makes the mountains glow. The stone of the mountain is strange, black as the night sky with white spots like stars. Part way into the mountain range we saw a massive wall of ice, it engulfed three valleys. From what we can tell this glacier wraps around the tallest mountain we’ve seen, so we call it Spire Mountain. Spire mountain reaches over the clouds, and sadly we haven’t seen it’s entirety._

_Two days ago we made it out of the mountain and are now in a vast rolling landscape, the breeze is chilly, the tall grass sways in the wind. Makes me wonder if I should build a cabin out here._

•=•=•=•=•

Link closed the journal, so far he couldn’t find any more useful information on Nezzura’s whereabouts. All they knew is that she is north of Hyrule, along the coast. 

Setting the journal on his nightstand. Link rolls over and faces Mipha, who was still fast asleep. Link smiled, he enjoyed watching Mipha sleep, she was so peaceful. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, coupled with her smooth skin, and beautiful red scales. 

Link was glad to have Mipha’s company, not just in bed. She has always been there for him, from simple scraps to emotional support. Link would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t happy with Mipha coming with him. In fact he’s quite glad she’s coming along. 

Firstly he’s glad she’s coming because they get to spend some much needed alone time. On top of that she was a skilled fighter, and a wonderful healer. But something kept poking at the back of Link’s mind. Why is Mipha so outwardly emotional as of late? She confessed her love for Link only 3 months ago. Mipha had feelings for Link for quite some time, what emboldened her to act now? 

Link was probably overthinking it, as usual.. Link’s eyes began to grow heavy. They did have an early morning ahead of them and with that Link’s eye shut, as he began to drift into a dull slumber.

Next morning Link gently shook Mipha awake. Mipha grabbed one of Link’s pillows, and threw it over her face.

“Five more minutes,” Mipha groggily asked.

“Wish we could love, but we gotta get up. We are meeting the rest of the Champions, they are properly in the dining hall preparing for breakfast. We also have to set out for the Zora’s Domain to see your father, and inform him that you’ll be joining me on my quest to save Zelda,” Link informed.

“Ok..ok I’ll get up, just give me a second,” Mipha grumbled. Link then got up and began to dress himself. As Mipha staggered out of bed, and began to put on her jewelry.

25 minutes later both Link and Mipha entered the dining hall where the rest of the Champions were prepared to eat. Mipha and Link sat side by side, as servants brought different assortments of food. Spiced meats, salted fish, loaves of bread, fiery ore, palm fruits, and vegetables for breakfast the Champions. 

Link filled his plate with different meats, vegetables, and fruit. Normally Link preferred to make his own food, but today he had to prepare for a long journey. Mipha filled her plate with some fish, she preferred them raw she found cooked fish dry. The only exception was Link’s cooking, he somehow made the fish not too dry. 

Link looked at the rest of the Champions, all of them had a miserable look. Daruk wasn’t trying to lighten the mood, which meant this was very serious. Link swallowed a mouthful of palm fruit and began to speak. “Me and Mipha have a plan. We will travel north looking for someone, they might be able to help save Zelda,” The rest of the Champions gave a simple nod “which means Revali has to be our messenger.”

“What! Why does it have to be me, why not Daruk or Urbosa,” Barked Revali. 

“Because Revali you’re the only one who can fly. Also you’ll be key to saving Zelda. If we find anything you’ll be the one reporting it back to Urbosa,” persuaded Mipha. Revali sat for a moment complaining about what Mipha just said.

“Fine, I’ll do it..,” caved Revali. 

“If I may interject, I’ve informed both Doctor Purah, and Doctor Robbie about Zelda’s condition. Purah believes that she could make a cure if she has the necessary information and resources,” added Urbosa.

“Awesome, Link and Mipha will scour for information on Nurk. While the rest of us will search here,” Bellowed Daruk with renewed enthusiasm.

“Then it’s settled, Mipha and I will head out in search of answers. While Daruk and Urbosa look here, Revali will aid whoever he can when not delivering messages,” stated Link. The rest of the Champions nodded in agreement. 

After a few moments in complete silence the Champions finished their meal, servants came to take the remaining food and dishes to the kitchen. The Champions made their way out of the dining hall and split up. Link and Mipha made their way towards the stables in Hyrule Castle. Link got his horse Epona, as Mipha waited.

Link flawlessly mounted Epona in one swift movement, and held out his hand for Mipha. She gingerly grabbed Link’s hand and was aided on top of Epona. Mipha’s arms wrapped around Link’s waist, as she leans forward resting her head on Link's back. Link feels Mipha has situated herself comfortably, and kicked the horse into a light trot.

As both Link and Mipha leave Castle Town, they notice hundreds of inactive Guardian stalkers. Zelda has been trying to get the Guardians to respond to commands, but so far no luck. 

Mipha has never liked riding a horse. She finds that it hurts her fins when she rides, But she wanted to stay with Link as much as she can. Hence why she didn’t travel by river. She watched trees and hills move by, it wasn’t like traveling by river. The way the water rushed over her body, darting past fish, nothing could compare to it. 

Link was keeping an eye out, as they made their way towards Wetland Stable. Something caught Link’s eye, something darting through a grove of trees. It was large, knocking over trees as it moved. Loud mechanical clangs. Wood scraping across metal. Bursting from the tree line is a red Bokoblin. A few seconds later a Guardian Stalker charges out from the tree line after the red Bokoblin. Started Epona as she raised her front legs and stopped in her tracks. 

Mipha also was startled by the sudden appearance of a Guardian. She instinctively put one hand to her mouth, and when Epona raised her front legs Mipha lost her grip on Link’s waist, and was thrown off the horse. 

The Guardian crushes the red Bokoblin under one of its mighty claws, and it’s head swivels towards the panicking horse. the Guardian made clicks and clacks. The Guardian had a CW carved into the side of the head, the singular large eye was dark blue, as a dull dark blue glow came from within the Guardian’s body. Which Link found odd, most of the Guardians that were activated had the light blue glow.

Mipha looking at the Guardian in aw, she never saw one actually move before. In fact her only experience with Sheikah technology was with Vah Ruta. Suddenly a figure in plate armour stood before Mipha, crouched down and offered Mipha a hand. 

“Need a hand up my lady?” The armoured figure asked. The voice was that of a male, gruff and smoky. The armoured figure was massive compared to Mipha, he stood 6 feet 6 inches compared to Mipha’s 5 feet 6 inches. He had wide shoulders, his right shoulder plate has the triforce symbol painted on. The figure had a fur pelt over the left shoulder. Two leather pouches on the right breast, while three more around the waist. Most intriguing about this man was his helmet, and twelve metal horns come out of the front and curve to the back of the head. Also a t-like visor made out of some sort of black glass obscured his face. 

Mipha knows she’ll be stiff tomorrow thanks to the fall, and she softly grabbed the armored man's hand. With one quick pull she is helped back onto her feet. Mipha paused for a moment, who was this man and why does he seem familiar? And why was there a Guardian with him?

The Guardian makes a few more clicks and clacks as the armoured man raises his hand. “I know you didn’t mean to scare the horse. And no, the boy on the horse isn’t hurting the horse,” the man seemed to respond to the Guardian’s clicks and clacks. This caught both Link’s and Mipha’s attention, was it possible for this individual to understand a Guardian? 

“Thank you,” Mipha shyly states. She wasn’t the best at talking to new people. Furthermore, she was trying to remember where she saw him before.

“I apologize, we didn’t mean to startle you. Please forgive my actions, Lady Mipha,” the armoured man pleaded. This only confirmed Mipha’s suspicion, they did in fact meet before. He couldn’t have been a Zora, for he didn’t have any Zoran features such as fins and lacks a tail fin. Furthermore the armour itself would be very uncomfortable for a Zora, and impractical for a Zora soldier.

Link managed to calm down Epona, as the Guardian moved its attention onto Mipha. “It’s alright.. no one was harmed. May I ask what your name is?” Mipha questioned.

“Most folks call me Stormbringer, I’m a sword for hire. This is ClockWork, my guardian partner. Please if there is anything we can do? It’s the least I could do,” Stormbringer replied. Mipha looked at Link, he seemed agitated, then back at Stormbringer. Mipha was about to open her mouth until she was cut off.

“we should be able to handle ourselves, we’re just making our way towards wetland stables,” Link interjected. 

Mipha could feel tension forming. Was Link jealous? Mipha couldn’t help but giggle, she found it adorable that Link is jealous of a simple mercenary. Mipha then watched Stormbringer turn towards Link.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Orphan boy,” Stormbringer coldly stated. “I was asking Lady Mipha if she needed a capable fighter.”

Mipha’s jaw dropped. Did this man just insult Link, The Hero, the Hylian Champion, and the love of her life, by calling him Orphan boy. Not only that but also insulting Link fighting capabilities. The audacity Stormbringer had. 

Link on the other hand stays silent, Stormbringer hits a painful nerve. Link has no family, his father was a knight who died in combat, while Link’s mother died giving birth to him. He had no siblings, or extended family. quietly helping Mipha back onto Epona, Link began to trot away from Stormbringer.

Mipha looked back at Stormbringer, who stood in the middle of the path motionless. Mipha took a deep breath, and pulled herself closer to Link. 

Mipha was left to her thoughts as they silently moved forward. Why did Stormbringer look and sound so familiar? did he not know who Link was? Was Stormbringer the threat that Zeth talked about? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before chapters may take some time to be released, but we’ve decided to make our chapters longer. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it. We are currently working on the next Chapter, The Mercenary. 
> 
> And May the seas be calm, and your sailing smooth.
> 
> ~ Manifold.

**Author's Note:**

> Crallaks are mysterious leviathans within the oceans of Hyrule and beyond. We’ve made this story to help fill out the world a bit more. Hyrule is a big place, but an even bigger world. This story is to help add more to this amazing world. We would be lying if we said that Crallaks aren’t our favorites, because they are. 
> 
> Also An Eye For An Eye will be put on hold for now. One more thing before we let you go there will be some connections to AEFAE in here so keep an eye out.


End file.
